deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 9: Dead on Arrival/Walkthrough/Version 1
Enter the military ship The tram station offers access to the Upgrade bench as well as a container and a crate. Further on your way you will find another crate, a container and the Store. Get through the round hatch. On the other side you will find a locker with a Medium air can and another hatch. Clear radioactive material (6/6) The door leading to the USM Valor is locked, because the sensors detected some radioactive materials. You will need to remove the six glowing spheres floating about the area, by tossing them out into space through the huge door located in the center of the room. In order to do that you will need to destroy each of the six fuses around the door in the center of the room, but don't do that until you place the spheres near the huge door as opening it will start a vacumm which makes the work tougher. When you destroy the last of the six fuses try to position yourself around one of the two Oxygen Recharge Stations in the room so as to be able to recharge your Oxygen meter when needed. Toss all the spheres out into the space and watch out for Necromorphs. Kill the Necromorphs and use the Oxygen Recharge Stations when it's necessary. When you removed all the six glowing spheres, jump through the round hatch and get into the USM Valor. Find the Singularity Core There's a container, right to your left, but pay close attention to the Gravity panel on the floor, avoid stepping on it. Use the Save station and enter the cargo area. Two more crates to smash here. Make your way through the room by moving the glowing containers,using Kinesis,along the rails. On the way, you will have to fight off Twitchers. After dealing with them, proceed deeper into the room. Use Kinesis to open the way to the torpedo room. There are some containers and crates there. Get through the wide elevator door and take note of the crate to your right. Use the Save Station. Calling the elevator will result in a malfunction and trigger an attack. The attempt to use the coil from the other side of the room proves futile – only after shooting the mechanism with Stasis will you be able to plug the coil in. When everything's working, get into the elevator. Head to the armory and search the room after you deal with the Necromorphs. There's a crate here, as well as a Power Node in the locker. You can test your aim at the shooting range – you'll also find an Audio log there. Get into the infirmary, use the Stasis Recharge Station, and enter the next room. The room has lasers that ought to kill you unless you hit their source with stasis. When you do, run over to the other side of the room and deal with the attacking necromorphs. There are some crates there that you might want to check out after you slow the lasers down again. Then head to the barracks. There's a locker with a Power Node in the dead end, along with some items around the dead soldier's body. Turn right and you'll reach the Save station – use it before proceeding. There are also two crates in the area. Remember to reload your weapon before heading to the barracks as there will be a horde of necromorphs awaiting you. Necromorphs will charge towards you upon entering the barracks. After dealing with them, search through the open lockers in the room. There a Store there, and next to it is the exit linking to the engine room. On your way to the engine room you will pass by another Save station. Search the larger room for supplies and enter the engine room through the large door. Take the elevator up. Now's the time to test your patience, precision and timing. You will need to turn off the engines to proceed. In order to do that you will need to destroy six fuses on the both sides of the room. You cannot however, just stand and shoot the fuses, since the ignition sequence will fry you. You are only safe when standing behind the metal cylinders. Use the kinesis to move one of them towards the metal column, shoot the fuse. You cannot take care of the fuses on the one side, and then those on the other – you'll need to do it symmetrically – one to the left, one to the right etc. Singularity core lies in the back of the room. Pick it up and run through the door to your right. Run until you meet up with Hammond. Watch a brief cut-scene whereby Hammond gets killed by an Enchanced Brute.(by ramming him into the glass, ripping his leg off, pummuling him 3 times,and throwing his dead body into the glass.)The Brute will turn towards you and charge through the glass panel, breaking it in the process. Kill the Brute and it will drop a Diamond semiconductor (worth 25000 Credits). Follow the signs to the lower level. Go to the crew deck The power coil fell out of its slot – you will need to place it back with kinesis to activate the elevator. When you leave the elevator head left until you reach a large hatch. Behind it lies a more familiar landscape – the way back to Ishimura. Jump back to your ship and head for the tram station to proceed to the next chapter. Videos Dead Space - Dead on Arrival - Chapter 9A Dead Space - Dead on Arrival - Chapter 9B Category:Dead Space Walkthroughs/Version 1